


Rain

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men share a snatched moment after David abandons Elise at the hospital. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

_**Rain**_  
Title: Rain  
Pairing: David/Harry  
Rated: R  
Summary: The two men share a snatched moment after David abandons Elise at the hospital. 

  
It's a bittersweet feeling, having Harry comfort him after he's left Elise behind at the hospital. The only reason Harry is down on his knees in a dark ally is because it's raining and they won't be found out.

After undoing his zipper, Harry looks up at David's teary face and warns him that he has to stop if the rain does. David clenches his fists and bites his bottom lip as he nods. His supposed planner swallows him down, rain pouring down on them between the buildings. David doesn't even feel the chill.

Harry's mouth is warm and silky-smooth and the hands that hold his hips are gentle. He feels as if he could almost lose himself in the sensations. Almost as if he could release himself into the yield throat around him when the downpour becomes a drizzle and the drizzle stops, leaving them in a wet darkness.

Harry quickly stands up, wiping his mouth, and leaving David's unspent cock protruding between them.

"I have to go," he says sympathetically, making his way to the nearest door. He doesn't--or can't--look back.

David, leaning against the sooty rick wall by the harbor, watches him go with a muted sense of longing. He doesn't try to stop him though. He's pretty much used to this by now.


End file.
